


The Past and Pending

by unfoundGallimaufry (thecryingwillow)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryingwillow/pseuds/unfoundGallimaufry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the future is still coming, and Karkat does not care. Spoilers for the 06/10 update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past and Pending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Homestuck kink meme, from [this](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/7440.html?thread=9276944#t9276944) prompt: _Karkat and Terezi having sloppy makeouts on top of Vriska's corpse._

  
>KARKAT AND TEREZI: HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE RECENTLY DECEASED.   


   
In maybe another universe--in fact, you can think of three off of the top of your head--you would be completely disgusted at yourself for this. Actually, in another time, you would be completely disgusted at yourself for this. But future you and past you can stick their bone bulges so high up their noses that they vomit their stomach acids all over their pretentious asswipe opinions.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are six sweeps old. Inadvertently, you have created universes and destroyed them, spent a lot of time on your computer, and put your closest friends in danger. This trend will probably continue, because time itself exists to make you hate yourself.

You are currently refusing to give a flying or otherwise moving fuck about this right now. Let future you hate yourself.

  


  


Terezi is wearing her Flarp outfit. The loud colors bleed together in your vision. You can't really feel the card in your hand anymore, because you can't really feel anything anymore. You wonder why that is, and then you stop wondering, because the look on her face makes your lungs constrict. You want to tell her so many things, and you open your mouth to do so, but your diaphragm refuses to cooperate, because even your organs think it's funny to betray you now.

The hand she has on her sword is shaking. The blade is covered in the slick, sticky blue that you know is Vriska's blood. Terezi bites her lip, the edge of it, like you've seen her do dozens of times, hundreds of times.

You want to say: GOOD JOB ON SAVING US ALL FROM THE TERRIBLE FUTURE THAT COULD HAVE BEEN AND ALSO FOR SENDING ME THIS CARD WHICH PRETTY MUCH IMPLIES THAT YOU WANT ME FOR SOME STRANGE AND TRULY INCOMPREHENSIBLE REASON THAT EVEN THE OLDEST AND WISEST SAGES COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND, ALSO YOU ARE THE BRAVEST PERSON I KNOW

Instead, you say: TEREZI.

And then you kiss her.

   


>KARKAT: KISS TEREZI.

   
She stiffens, at first, surprised, and then makes a noise that sounds almost like a tiny, weary, exhausted cry at the back of her throat. The sword is in her hands, still, and she leans into you, and your noses are touching, your eyes are closed. This is completely unlike anything you believed was true, back when you believed in romance movies as gospel.

You open your eyes, reach out a hand, grasp hers in it. There is thick blue blood running down her arm. She is shaking like a leaf, and her face is completely quiet, still, controlled.

She looks at you, this way, completely still, as if asking you what to do. Because you can't do anything else, you nod.

The sword falls from her hands. The ground beneath your feet is coated in blood. She wraps her arms around your sides and you wrap yours around hers and grasp at her back and just _hold_ her there, because the future is coming and the past is already gone. Blood from her sleeves drips down the back of your shirt. 

Vriska is dead and you are standing in her blood, her corpse adjacent to your feet. You hold Terezi and let yourself pretend, for a few moments, that there is a chance in hell that everything might turn out somewhat okay in the end, even if it can't.

Tomorrow is a different day.


End file.
